The quantitative determination of glycosylated hemoglobins reflects a subject's average blood glucose concentration over a long period. It is not affected by short term fluctuations in blood sugar and therefore, provides a precise reflection of blood glucose control. The measurement of glycosylated hemoglobin in combination with other glucose tolerance tests can provide a more accurate estimate of glucose intolerance in diabetic subjects. Previous work has shown that increased glycosylated hemoglobin levels in diabetic Pima Indians versus nondiabetic Pima Indians. However exact quantitation of the correlation has not been successful. We are currently testing a new electrophoretic method of separating glycosylated hemoglobin (Corning Medical and Scientific, Medford, MA) from nonglycosylated hemoglobin.